vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Founder's Day
Summary Founder's Day has finally arrived, and everyone is busy with last-minute preparations for floats and fireworks for the 150th Founder's Day Celebration. is uncomfortable with 's new attitude toward , but Elena is more concerned about repairing her relationship with . Jeremy is worried about Anna, but not sure he's on board with her latest plan for the future. While is enjoying her day as Queen of the celebration, she also tries to help and get their friendship back on track. Finally, although Damon and do their best to stop him, John Gilbert sets a plan in motion that brings Founder's Day to an end amid chaos, destruction and death. Plot and are getting ready for the parade for the founder's day celebration. Mrs. Lockwood is managing the parade as she tells the marching band that the line up is wrong and to get on his float. Damon and Stefan are talking about Elena, but then all of a sudden they look in one direction. Both of them see Elena and stare at her as she curtsies. is also getting ready for the parade. Anna appears and he says that he feels awful and is worried about her. They talk about John and how he killed her mother. She gives him a vial of her blood, saying she is going to leave town soon and wants him to come with her and explains to him how to become a vampire and being able to shut off your emotions. He tells her that he wanted to, but he doesn't think that he can and she leaves. Stefan tells Elena that John might possibly be her father telling her that he dated Isobel as a teenager and brought her to his office for the delivery. Elena doesn't know how to confront him about it and is worried that Jeremy won't forgive her for erasing his memories and lying to him. Stefan reassures her that he will forgive her, just to give it some time. is taking pictures of Matt and , and then shows up offering to take a picture that Caroline wants with Bonnie. Matt leaves where Caroline explains to him that he just won't get over what happened between the two of them with just saying sorry. Elena tries to talk to Jeremy, but Jeremy says, "You cant fix this that easily. Something like this just doesn't get fixed." Mrs Lockwood announces the floats as they each pass by. The ones seen include the Mystic Falls marching band float, Battle of Willow Creek float, Miss Mystic Falls float, and a Mystic Falls football team float. When Bonnie is watching, Damon interrupts her and he thanks her for deactivating the device, even though she really didn't, saying that she did it for Elena. John is showing Mayor Lockwood how the device, which is harmful to vampires, works in the Gilbert Building, explaining where to put the key in the device and the length of time it works saying that he got a tip about a vampire attack tonight. After the device is activated, the Sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them to the building to be finished off. A group of the rest of the tomb vampires are shown to be planning a attack on the founding families. They had been planning it for a while and the group leader says to wait for the fireworks to start, but before then for everyone to blend in with the crowd. Anna shows up, acting like shes going along with the plan. Elena tells Damon to stop with the flirty comments and says, "Don't make me regret being your friend". Elena tries to apologize to Jeremy, but he tells her to go to hell. Afterwards Damon follows him, saying to not talk to her sister that way and to cut Elena some slack. Damon grabs him and Stefan comes and tells Damon to let him go, explaining to Jeremy to not blame Elena and how they are responsible for what happened to Vicki. John and Mayor Lockwood explain the plan to Sheriff Forbes on stopping the vampire attack with the device, but she doesn't want to go along with the plan. She absolutely refuses, saying her mind is not going to get changed so John knocks her out and cuffs her to a pole. Anna explains to Damon about the tomb vampires plan. Damon tells to get stakes and Stefan about the tomb vampires being there. Mayor Lockwood tells his son to go home, and demands that he take his friends with him. Tyler agrees, and Mayor Lockwood gives him his car keys. Anna finds Jeremy and tells him that she needed to see him. Mayor Lockwood announces the starting of the fireworks, and nods to a deputy, so he can tell John to activate the device. As Mayor Lockwood and his wife leave, Bonnie runs into the tomb vampires leader automatically sensing that hes a vampire and follows him. John activates the device and suddenly all the vampires start to grab their head in pain. John injects vervain into Damon as the deputies inject vervain into the rest of the vampires. Tyler, mysteriously also hears the device which causes him to crash his father's car. Alaric stops a cop from reaching Stefan saying hes got this one and he explains to Elena and Stefan that the cops are injecting everyone whose gone down with vervain. Mayor Lockwood is also shown to mysteriously pass out. Several cops find Anna and take her also. The cops are dragging the vampires into the Gilbert building basement, along with Mayor Lockwood. Anna grabs Johns leg, and he stakes Anna himself, while Damon helplessly watches. John pours oil over the basement floor and on some vampires and lights it on fire killing most of everyone in it. Stefan says that the device felt like needles were piercing his skull. Alaric explains that the cops were taking the vampires who've gone down to the Gilbert Building. Stefan and Elena now find out that Bonnie didn't really deactivate the device. Mrs Lockwood finds Sheriff Forbes, where she tells her that Mayor Lockwood had passed out and was took. Damon notices Mayor Lockwood as he comes to, telling him hes a vampire, and is confused to why the mayors there and not affected by the vervain. Mayor Lockwood's neck gets snapped by a tomb vampire that was still alive. Paramedics are checking out Tyler and when one checks his eyes, they are a mysterious yellow color which shocks him. Tyler wakes up soon afterwards. Caroline is shown to have fallen, while Tyler was being checked, and gets took to the emergency room. Stefan hears the building on fire, where Elena asks John where Damon is. John tells her that he is with the rest of the tomb vampires. Stefan asks Elena about another entrance, and he goes to rescue Damon. John stops Elena from following him and grabs her arm. John says, "If you take on more step, then I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire. Elena says, "I'm asking you not to", to which he replies, "That doesn't mean anything to me." Elena says, "As my father it should", and Elena confirms that he is her father and he lets her go. Bonnie tries to stop Stefan from going in the building, but he wants to save his brother. Elena comes, but Bonnie stops her and grabs her, chanting a spell that calms the fire in the basement just long enough for Stefan to save Damon, but to kill the vampires that are still alive. Elena tells Stefan that the story of the fire being burned is that old wiring started it. Stefan says that he tries so hard to hate him, saying that I guess its just once of us, because Damon hates him. Elena tells him that she loves him and that he has nothing to worry about. Elena tells him that shes going to school to pick up her stuff, and afterwards will check on Jeremy. Jeremy is thinking about drinking the blood, but puts the vial of blood in a drawer. Damon appears, and they have a heart-to-heart talk about Anna dying, and that he wanted to help her. He offers to take his memories away again, but Jeremy refuses. Damon also apologizes for turning Vicki. Jeremy asks if its true that vampires can turn off their emotions and if life is easier like that. Damon says life sucks either way, but you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to as a vampire. Tyler apologizes for crashing the car and then Sheriff Forbes comes out and explains that Caroline has some internal bleeding and that shes in surgery. She tells Tyler to talk to his mom, about his dad. Jeremy drinks the blood, and pours out the whole bottle and takes over 20 of Elena's pain pills. Bonnie comes to see Stefan, and tells him that she saved him and Damon only because Elena loves him. She says that things have to change and that she knows who she is now. As Damon is leaving Elena's house they talk to each other on how he came in the town to destroy it and that night he wanted to protect it. He says that he isn't good, it isn't in him. Damon kisses Elena and she kisses him back. Jenna catches them and says, "Its late. You should probably come inside." After Jeremy takes all the pills, he lies down, and his eyes close. John is in the kitchen, and he explains to Elena about Isobel telling her that the reason why he hates the vampires so much is because of her becoming one. Elena grabs a knife and cuts off his fingers including the one where his special ring was and stabs John, where it is revealed that Elena is actually pretending to be Elena. The real Elena walks in, and is talking to Stefan saying her stuff was stolen and heard something in the kitchen. The story continues in Season 2..... Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Starring *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Starring * David Anders as John Gilbert * Malese Jow as Anna * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Quotes : : It's Founder's Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl. : : I said I was sorry. : You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little better than "I'm sorry." : : I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and the eye thing you do. : What eye thing? : Don't make me regret being your friend. Ok? : : I'm asking you not to. John: That doesn't mean anything to me. : As my father, it should. :Mayor Lockwood:What are you doing here? : I'm a vampire..Whats your excuse? The vervain didn't effect you.. You're not a vampire.. What the hell are you? : : Elena is my best friend, and because she loves you, I couldn't let you or Damon die in that fire. : I'm very grateful, Bonnie, I hope you know that. : I do, but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change. : We both want the same thing. :We both want to protect the people we care about, the difference is for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now. If Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him down.. even if I have to take you with him. : : Even I can't remember why, I still feel empty, alone. Making me forget won't fix it. : : Life sucks either way, Jeremy. At least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to. : : I came to this town wanting to destroy it, and tonight I found myself trying to protect it, how's that happened? : : I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me. : Maybe it is. : : Somewhere along the way, you decided I was worth saving. I wanted to thank you for that. : You're welcome. : : Hello John. Goodbye John. (stabs John) Gallery StefanGettingReady.jpg|Stefan gets ready for the parade ElenaGettingReady.jpg|Elena gets ready for the parade DamonStefanSeeElena.jpg|Damon and Stefan see Elena in her Founder's day dress ElenaFoundersDay.png|Elena bows AnnaGivesBlood.jpg|Anna gives Jeremy a vial of blood JeremyAnnaTalk.jpg|Jeremy and Anna talk CarolineMatt.jpg|Caroline and Matt take a picture together TylerFoundersDay.jpg|Tyler on Founder's Day BattleOfWillowCreekFloat.jpg|The Battle of Willow Creek Float MysticFallsMarchingBand.jpg|Mystic Falls marching band MrsLockwoodHost.jpg|Mrs. Lockwood is the host MissMysticFallsFloat.jpg|Miss Mystic Falls float 122.jpg|Elena and Stefan on the float DamonThanksBonnie.jpg|Damon thanks Bonnie FootballTeamFloat.jpg|The Mystic Falls football team float TombVampires.jpg|Tomb vampires planning a attack TombVampiresLeader.jpg|The leader of planned attack DamonStefanJeremy.jpg|Damon confronts Jeremy about being rude to Elena and Stefan stops their argument JohnSherrifForbees.jpg|John cuffs Sheriff Forbes after knocking her out MysticFallsFoundersDayPoster.jpg|Mystic Falls celebrating 150 years TombVampiresPlan.jpg|Tomb vampires planning the attack TombVampires1.jpg|Tomb vampires go over some details MayorLockwoodTylerGoHome.jpg|Mayor Lockwood tells Tyler to go home and to take his friends with him FoundersDayFireworks.jpg|Founder's Day fireworks JohnActivatesDevice.jpg|John activates the device AnnaDeviceEffect.jpg|The device affecting Anna StefanDeviceEffec.jpg|Stefan affected by the device JohnWithVervainShot.jpg|John with a vervain shot JohnGivesDamonVervainShot.jpg|He injects Damon with vervain MayorLockwoodDown.jpg|Mayor lockwood also gets affected by the device JohnPoursOil.jpg|John pouring oil over basement BasementFire.png|Basement lit on fire MayorLockwoodKilled.png|Mayor Lockwood is killed BasementFire1.png|Damon trapped in fire BonnieCalmsFire.jpg|Bonnie chants to calm the fire just to saved Damon StefanSavesDamon.jpg|Stefan saving Damon TylersEye.jpg|Tyler eye seen by a paramedic CarolinePassesOut.jpg|Caroline falls shortly after the car accident DamonTalksToJeremy.jpg|Damon has a talk with Jeremy BonnieWarnsStefan.jpg|Bonnie warns Stefan for things to change JeremyDrinksBlood.jpg|Jeremy drinks Anna's blood JeremyOpensPills.jpg|Jeremy takes the whole bottle of pain pills JeremyTakesPills.jpg|The pills Jeremy take out of the bottle JeremyPassesOut.jpg|Jeremy closes his eyes after lying down KatherineKissesDamon.jpg|Damon kisses who he thinks to be Elena (but is really Katherine) JennaFoundersDay.jpg|Jenna catches them and tells her to come in Katherine.jpg|Elena actually revealed to be Katherine Picture 2.png|Katherine stabs John Gilbert ElenaEndFoundersDay.jpg|Elena looks to see what fell in the kitchen.. vampire-diaries-hand.png|Katherine chopping off john fingers normal_fd008.jpg normal_fd009.jpg Normal fd017.jpg Normal fd019.jpg Normal fd0011.jpg Normal fd0005.jpg Llolz.gif|click for animation Awww.gif|click for animation Soundtrack Trivia * This episode had 3.47 million viewers in USA. * This episode aired on Candice Accola's 23rd birthday. * First present-time appearance of Katherine and first time she meets Jenna. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Katherine Pierce Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Jenna Sommers